


Bubbling Away

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Benedict and She [3]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Bubbling Away

Benedict: Afternoon. Where are you?

Me: Having coffee with Sarah. Why?

B: Going to be long? My rehearsal finished early. I’m just back at the flat. I’m thinking glasses of bubbly and bubble baths…

Me: Sorry, sounds tempting but I’m going to be a while, James has been an arse to her again.

B: Why doesn’t she dump him already?

Me: Good question. We’ve just bought a fresh cup. I’ll excuse myself as soon as I can.

B: Don’t be too long, both sorts of bubbles may have popped.

_[20 minutes later]_

Me: I’m just about to get on tube. Signal will be crap.

B: Bubbly on ice. Bath running off. I’m thinking of you; you and me, getting soapy.

Me: Don’t do this to me. Heading down escalators now, won’t be able to reply.

B: Then don’t picture me sitting on the edge of the bath, toes dipping in it, sipping the champagne slowly as I rub my hard cock.

Me: You utter bast…  
…  
…  
…  
 _[15 minutes later]_

Me: ard.

Me: You seriously owe me for that journey from hell. Too busy, too many tourists, yet not packed enough that my hand down my jeans would go unnoticed.

B: You are not the only one suffering. I’ve had to sit here in a warm soapy bath, drinking this booze and not wank myself.

Me: Such a hardship. Is it still hard?

B: Too hard. Where are you now? Getting a little desperate.

Me: Three streets down. Want to stop the texts and make this verbal?

B: Not if you are quick. Come on girl, walk faster.

Me: Walking and texting difficult.

B: Just think of the welcome you are going to get.

Me: Just walking is now getting difficult, knickers feeling damp.

B: Is that you at the door?

Me: No… Not even at the building yet.

_[5 minutes later]_

Me: Benedict? All okay?

_[2 minutes later]_

Me: Ben?

B: Erm, bubbles on ice… Your mum is here; she let herself in and started vacuuming.

Me: And you? Everything okay…? Are you… okay?

B: I am hiding in the bathroom. You are going to have to apologise to her. She may or may not have gotten a bit of an eyeful.

——-

As she slid her key in the lock, she afforded herself a small giggle. Her mother was a formidable woman at the best of times, if he had managed to get her even the slightest bit embarrassed, it would be a day for the record books.

“Ben? Mum?”

“In here darling.” Her mother’s chirpy reply came from the living room.

As she entered, the older woman was just returning the vacuum to its home in the cupboard. “I only popped in as I thought you were both out for the day, thought I’d help out a bit as you are always both so busy. Seems your young man may have gotten a little embarrassed.” Her thumb pointed in the direction of the bathroom door. “But I’m done now, so I’ll leave you both in peace.”

She smiled as she kissed and hugged her mum in thanks and goodbye.

As they reached the door her mother suddenly turned and remarked, “He doesn’t really have anything to be embarrassed about. You are a lucky girl. Now if only your father was as well endowed…”

“Goodbye mother.” And the door slammed shut. She contemplated calling out to Benedict, but thought better of it and pulled out her mobile from her pocket once again.

Me: It’s safe to come out now.

B: No.

Me: She’s gone.

B: No, you come here.

She pushed open the bathroom door to be greeted by a lavender scented blast of steam. In the heat, Benedict’s sad and dejected form sat on top of the closed toilet, wrapped in his robe. His head hung limply, his curly mop of hair hiding his face from her view. His phone sat next to him on the bath edge, next to the nearly empty bottle of champagne.

“Are you okay?” She ventured.

He raised his eyes to hers. She could not work out if his face was red from embarrassment, the sweltering heat from the bathroom or from excess alcohol. She decided it was probably a combination of all three. He simply asked, “Why today of all days?”

She took a small step towards him and crouched down. “She was trying to be nice. Besides, you have never been shy before. You stood naked in front of hundreds of people on stage before now.”

“But none of those were your mother.” He sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought, before declaring, “Has she definitely gone?”

A small smile emerged, and she chuckled back, “Yes. I may or may not have slammed the door in her face.”

His eyes brightened and his huge wide grin, that brightened rooms and made her fall in love with him every time, broke across his face. “Then it’s not too late to salvage this bath.”

Benedict’s hands started to pull on the cord of his robe as he stood. As the garment gaped open she caught sight of his naked form. It seemed other things might be salvageable too. His cock was limp yet even under her gaze she could tell that blood was returning to it.

Staring up at his face from her position on her knees, she made the decision to give him a treat to make up for her mother. She grabbed hold of his thighs and pulled his hips towards her, and with a quick lick across her dry lips proceeded to run her tongue from the top of his hip bone down its line towards his cock.

"Naughty girl." He stared into her eyes. "I like it, don’t stop there."

“Get in the bath, and close your eyes.” He looked at her puzzled, and all she could do was grin back. “Do it, and I will continue.”

Stepping around her, he complied. Nudging the robe off his shoulders, he lowered himself into the still warm water, laid back, and closed his eyes.

——-

Benedict wasn’t sure what was going to happen. From behind his closed lids his other senses heightened. He heard her undoing buttons and zippers, so guessed she would soon be joining him in the water.

Then there was nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing. He started to open his eyes, before they had even opened to let enough light in to see, her voice chimed across the bathroom. “Keep them shut.”

“Fine.” He huffed and scrunched them close.

The seconds turned into minutes. Then, almost imperceptible at first, soft fingers appeared out of nowhere, like little butterfly wings caressing his temples, merely gently touching at first, then slowly stroking the side of his face, down over his cheeks and along his jaw, down his neck and his shoulders, gently massaging, softly kneading the tension out of his muscles. His contented sigh of pleasure gently rippled the water. Such soft yet strong fingers; he almost purred when they caressed his scalp and stroked his neck. 

Gentle pressure on his head told him without words to slide down into the bath a little deeper. He let his head slowly be tilted back into the water to wet his hair and her agile fingers started washing his hair, carefully massaging his scalp, softly caressing the sensitive skin behind his ears, making him feel so good. He was used to people washing his hair on sets but this was something very different, a sweet caring sensation made his eyes sting. Very gently her hands rinsed the shampoo out of his hair with warm water from the showerhead.

Benedict obediently kept his eyes closed, even when those soft hands started washing his entire body, caressing his skin everywhere, softly rubbing and rinsing, making him feel all pampered and relaxed and warm. Her soft fingers soaped his chest in big circles and he moaned deeply when they gently teased his nipples. Down over his stomach in the same soft circles, making his skin feel alive and tingly, down to his belly, over his hips, down the length of his thighs, stroking and caressing in slow tantalizing circles. Gradually the stirring in his body returned. His blood ran faster, his pulse went up and his heart beat stronger as the fingers moved up his thighs. And under the ministrations of those soft nimble fingers his cock grew, in sync with his passion when a warm hand cupped his balls. Nothing else existed but the warm water and her soft maddening slippery hands, moving up and down over his cock. His soft moans became more urgent now, erotic images playing in his head.

Those amazing hands, stroking him with the soft back of slender fingers along the length of his cock, fingers softly squeezing the base and caressing the underside of his pulsing member. A tender fingernail ever so softly scraped along his hard shaft. Her fingers encircled the swollen head, moving up and down only a fraction at a time. The palm of a warm hand gently rubbed his emerging pre-cum over his head in small circles and down his shaft with soft long strokes and caresses. Then two hands, with the fingertips pointing away from his belly, gently started rolling his cock back and forth between them from tip to base and back. His cock and balls felt almost like bursting. Suddenly, her hands disappeared again and he was left with aching balls and a raging hard-on. But before he could even begin to protest, those hands slid underneath his arse and lifted his hips, raising the tip of his cock high above the water. The relatively cool air on his swollen head felt almost soothing.

He wanted more, oh much more, and just as he started to wonder what was going on, soft lips engulfed his head and started licking and sucking. He thrust his hips up eagerly, almost drowning himself, sloshing water over the edge of the bath. He moaned louder. A delicate tongue licked his head and probed the tiny slit on top ever so softly, those hot lips spread wide open, allowing more of his hard cock to be slipped into a slick wet mouth. This woman was driving him crazy. The sucking got more intense now, deeper, his head almost swallowed, and his entire shaft squeezed… so hot… so wet… so good…

“Oh FUCK!” Her warm hand softly folded around his balls, fondling them. That hot wet mouth of hers started bobbing up and down for real now, sucking his cock, made him breathe erratically. That maddening soft tongue swirling around his head, he knew he would not be able to hold back much longer. His taut balls felt like bursting, his cum ready to erupt… He felt his crown swell and his boiling seed started rising up through his shaft. Suddenly he was there. He cried out his pleasure, thrusting his hips up to eject spurt after spurt of cum into her slurping mouth and tight eager throat, as deep as he could. Moaning and jerking his cries carried around the tiled room. “AAAHHH YESSS…”

Finally his moans subsided. He felt spent and leaned his head back on the edge of the bath, panting. His body was softly lowered back into the warm water by those gentle hands. He wanted to move but his limbs were too heavy, so he decided to rest for a moment, to catch his breath.

And then, the merest sigh of a whisper tickled his ear. “You can open your eyes now…”


End file.
